Arrested!
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu and Ichigo have both been arrested! Find out why and what happens in this story!
1. Caught

**Arrested! Chapter 1:**

**Caught**

_How did this happen? _Kisshu wondered. _I've got the worst luck ever…._

_***Flashback***_

_Kisshu was out stealing more food when the doors to the closed store burst open, and he spun. A bunch of humans wearing some kind of uniform ran into the store, and Kisshu sighed. "What do you want?" he asked. "I was just getting some food."_

"_Stealing's illegal," one of the men said._

"_I'm not human; does that even apply to me?" Kisshu asked. "And if I had money, I'd buy the food, but I don't, and frankly, the store owner would just call you guys if I came in here, money or no money. I don't know what your problem is; there's so much food here no one even notices if I take a few things. We all need to eat, right?"_

_One of the guys took out a flashlight, and shined it directly into Kisshu's face. He brought his arm up to shield himself from the brightness- and felt something sharp hit his arm. He immediately pulled out what felt like a dart, but he was too late. Kisshu started to feel sleepy, and fought it, but to no avail. Soon he was unconscious on the floor._

_When he woke up, he had a pounding headache, and looked around. To his shock, he saw that he was in some sort of prison cell._

_***End Flashback***_

Kisshu sighed. He had tried teleporting, but something was blocking his ability to do so. He guessed it wasn't the handcuffs; he had already broken them, and he still couldn't teleport. _I guess I'll be here a while…. _Kisshu thought gloomily.

Suddenly the door opened, and Kisshu looked up. To his shock, Ichigo was standing in the doorway, also in handcuffs. A gruff-looking man behind her said, "Go in."

"Since when are prisons co-ed?" Ichigo asked.

"When we only have one cell that cancels out weird powers," the guy said. "In!"

Ichigo sighed and went in as the guy looked at Kisshu. "How the hell did you break the handcuffs!?" he asked incredulously.

"What do you mean? They're just metal," Kisshu said, puzzled. "The chain was easy to snap. But I guess they're not the reason I can't teleport."

"Maybe the chain was rusty…." the guy said.

"It wasn't rusty," Kisshu said. "You're going to have to find something harder than metal if you want to keep me in handcuffs- though why you're doing that is beyond me."

The guy sighed and went over to Ichigo, then took her handcuffs off. "No point in these if your roommate can break them," he grumbled. "Now I have to go tell my supervisor that we can't keep you two in handcuffs…."

"Have fun," Kisshu said. "I'd like to see the look on his face, though…."

"Forget it," the guy said, and left, closing and locking the door behind him while muttering something about, 'too strong for his own good'.

Kisshu snickered, then turned to Ichigo and asked, "So why are you in jail?"

"Ryou was unable to brainwash me, so he went to the police and told them I stole his portal machine," Ichigo sighed. "Unfortunately, that was true, so I ended up here."

"So the other Mews are brainwashed?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, and so are Pai, Keiichiro, and Taruto," Ichigo said gloomily. "I couldn't convince the police of that, though, so they took me here, and now I'm stuck in a jail cell with YOU."

"What's wrong with that?" Kisshu asked.

"You're a perverted stalker," Ichigo said dryly. "But I suppose it's better than rooming with some psycho girl. At least I know you- sort of."

Kisshu sighed, then asked, "Can you use telepathy?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly sure why though," Ichigo said.

Kisshu concentrated, and then Ichigo heard him say, _We need some way out of here._

_You're right, but do you have any ideas? You can't teleport right now, right? _Ichigo asked.

_That's true, but if we could manage to get to a place where I could teleport, I think I can teleport us to my planet, _Kisshu said.

_You can teleport between planets? _Ichigo asked.

_Yeah, but I might be the only one, and it's going to leave me very weak for a while, _Kisshu said. _I think that's our only hope though; Tokyo isn't going to be safe if we escape._

_I guess you're right, _Ichigo said. _How do we get to a place where you can teleport, though?_

_I imagine they'll have to let us out at some point, and as far as I can tell, this is the only room in this place that has a teleport canceler, _Kisshu replied._ I don't think teleport cancelers can cover much more than one room._

_You're probably right, _Ichigo said. _So basically, the first chance we get, you teleport us out?_

_Yep, _Kisshu said. _I think that's the best idea._

_Alright, _Ichigo said.

Suddenly the door to their cell opened, and two men came in. "We're here to ask you two some questions," one of them said.

"About what?" Kisshu asked.

"Your crimes," the man said. "We'll start with Miss Momomiya."

Ichigo sighed as the man asked, "Why did you steal that machine from Mr. Shirogane?"

"I wanted to make sure I had some way of getting to the aliens' ship in case Ryou decided to kill me," Ichigo said.

"What makes you think Mr. Shirogane would kill you?" the man asked. The other man was taking notes.

"He's an evil jerk who doesn't approve of my views on the fighting between the Mews and the aliens, and he's got at least two machine guns in the basement," Ichigo said.

"And what are your views on the fighting?" the man asked.

"I believe that a better way of solving this fight is giving the aliens the means to save their planet," Ichigo said. "Ryou has enough Mew Aqua to save their planet, but all he wants is for the Mews to kill the aliens. Which is absurd, considering our youngest member is nine. We're still basically kids; I don't understand why he wants us to become murderers. The aliens are fighting to save their dying race; I see no reason why we can't form a truce. Unfortunately, Ryou doesn't see it that way."

"Why did you accuse him of brainwashing everyone?" the man asked.

"Because the machine he used didn't work on me!" Ichigo said, frustrated. "The others are all brainwashed, but apparently while stealing is against the law, brainwashing your employees is not. I honestly don't understand why you didn't arrest him; did he brainwash you too?"

"We weren't on that assignment," the man said. "All we have is the reports, which is why we're in here asking you questions. We'll talk to our supervisor about brainwashing after we question your alien friend."

"My name is Kisshu," Kisshu said grouchily. "NOT 'alien'."

"Fine," the man said. "Why did you break into that store?"

"Well, for starters, I didn't break in, I teleported," Kisshu said. "And I teleported in because we were out of food again, and I don't trust Taruto to do the shopping, since he'll grab half the candy in the store and forget the other things we need. And if I HAD money, I would use it, but since I don't, and everyone runs away screaming when they see me, I have to go food shopping at night after the store closes. I honestly don't understand why you arrest people for stealing food. Everyone needs to eat, and those stores have so much stuff it doesn't really matter if someone takes something. You humans are so greedy; only letting the people who have money get food."

The man sighed and said, "The main reason you're in here is because you were attacking Tokyo, not because you were stealing food. What was your reasoning for that?"

"The same reason Ichigo and I were taken to jail," Kisshu said. "I was under orders, and I can't disobey my orders. Well, technically I CAN- it'll just get me killed."

"And who was giving these orders?" the man asked.

"Deep Blue, our so-called 'god'," Kisshu sighed. "He's really just an evil jerk who brainwashed everyone into thinking he was a god and would save them. His real intention is to wipe out both the humans and my people. And unfortunately, if he joins with his human host, he'll most likely be able to do that, too."

"Do you know who his human host is?" the man asked.

"Yep," Kisshu said. "His name is Aoyama Masaya."

Ichigo's jaw hit the floor. Kisshu smirked and said, "Didn't you ever wonder why the most popular guy in your school would go out with a girl who's not in the popular crowd? He needed a cover, and going out with his worst enemy was the perfect way to get around unnoticed. He also probably thought if he got close enough to you and the other Mews, he'd have a better chance of wrecking your plans."

"Is this just another plot to get him out of your way?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"No," Kisshu said. He concentrated, then snapped his fingers, and a piece of paper appeared in his hand. "This is a page from Pai's notes," he said, handing the paper to Ichigo. She read it, her eyes growing wide.

_I have discovered the identity of Deep Blue's human host, _it said. _It's the boy Mew Ichigo is infatuated with; Aoyama Masaya. He seems to be unaware of the power within him, but that could just be a cover. If it is a cover, he's probably just using Mew Ichigo. If it's not a cover, he may simply be attracted to the power within her. I should research this more…_

The notes ended there, but in the margins it said,

_Note to self: tell Kisshu about this so he won't kill the guy. Not that he won't anyways. Reckless idiot…._

Ichigo was numb with shock as she handed the paper back to Kisshu. Kisshu handed the paper to the man questioning them, and came to sit next to Ichigo. "Ichigo, are you okay?" he asked. She didn't look at him, and didn't respond even when he put an arm around her shoulders.

The man questioning them looked up from the paper and asked, "What should we do about this guy?"

"Kill him; it's the only way to ensure Deep Blue doesn't get a chance to join with him," Kisshu said.

"We'll go discuss this with our supervisor," the man said. He stood up, and left with the man who had been taking notes. The door was quickly closed behind them, and Kisshu sighed.

**There's the first chapter of my latest story idea. I think I'll work on it more soon, but maybe not tonight. Review plz!**


	2. First Night in Jail

**Arrested! Chapter 2:**

**First Night in Jail**

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

"What?" Ichigo asked gloomily.

"Are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

"No," Ichigo said sadly. "What would give you the idea that I'd be 'okay'?"

"Just asking," Kisshu said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I love and care about you," Kisshu said. "And because I would never use you."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Really," Kisshu said, hugging her. She leaned against him, but didn't hug back. Then he heard her say telepathically, _We shouldn't do anything that will cause them to separate us, so that means no kissing till we get out of here._

_You WANT to kiss me?_ Kisshu asked.

_No, but you want to kiss me all the time, _Ichigo said. Kisshu's ears drooped, and to his surprise, Ichigo giggled a bit. Then she reached out and stroked one of his ears. It felt nice, and he leaned into her hand slightly. Ichigo giggled again, and kept stroking his ears. Kisshu eventually got sleepy, and Ichigo noticed. "Kisshu, why don't you go to sleep for a while," she suggested.

Kisshu nodded sleepily. Then he curled up on the bed next to Ichigo as she kept stroking his ears, and fell asleep.

Ichigo kept stroking Kisshu's ears for another hour or so, until the door opened again. Ichigo was calm from stroking Kisshu's ears, and the noise caused her cat features to come out. The man who came in looked at her and asked, "Why do you have a tail, and why is Kisshu asleep?"

"I have a tail because you startled me, and Kisshu's asleep because I was stroking his ears and he got sleepy," Ichigo said, turning slightly red. "What's up?"

"You've got a visitor," the man said.

"If it's Ryou, tell him he should go to hell rather than coming to see me," Ichigo said.

"It's not Ryou, but I'll keep that in mind if he does come here," the guy said dryly. He motioned to someone behind him, and to Ichigo's shock, Miwa came in.

"Miwa?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Miwa said. "My uncle is in the police force, and apparently he told all his friends I was a 'weapon of mass destruction', so when I told them who my uncle was, they got someone to bring me here. I couldn't bring Moe, so I'll tell her anything you want me to next time I see her."

"Thanks," Ichigo said gloomily. "How's it going?"

"Everyone's still brainwashed," Miwa said grimly. "We found out Ryou's sole reason for brainwashing Pai and Taruto was to get them to kill Kisshu. They're currently back on the ship, so the ship is no longer safe for you and Kisshu. You both might be better off here; there's nowhere in Tokyo that's still safe, and at least here Ryou can't get you. We destroyed his machine guns, which was the only thing other than the brainwashing machine he had down there for some reason."

"Is there any way to reverse the brainwash?" Ichigo asked.

"We're working on it," Miwa said. "I have to get home; hang in there."

"I'll try," Ichigo said. Miwa hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "This is the only room or hallway with a teleport canceler. Get out of the room, and you'll be free."

Ichigo hugged back, whispering back, "Thanks." Miwa smiled and let her go, then walked to the door. The guard let her out, and closed and locked the door behind her. Ichigo looked down at Kisshu, who opened his eyes. "Were you pretending to be asleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. Then he asked telepathically, _What did Miwa whisper?_

_She says this room is the only place in the entire prison that's teleport-proof, _Ichigo said. _So if we can get out at some point, we'll be free._

_Good, _Kisshu said. _I just hope it'll be okay on my planet, especially since teleporting there is probably going to drain me. Unfortunately, that's our only hope right now._

_I'll take care of you, _Ichigo said- then blushed as Kisshu looked at her in utter shock.

_Y-you will? I thought you hated me, _Kisshu said.

_I don't really, I just hate being called a toy, _Ichigo said. Then she added hastily, _B-but that doesn't mean I'm in love with you or anything!_

Kisshu's ears drooped again. Ichigo couldn't help it; she said, _Your ears are so CUTE!_

Kisshu's ears perked up again, and he asked, _You really think so?_

_Yeah, they're adorable, _Ichigo said. _Especially when they droop. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen! _Then she turned red, realizing what she had just said.

Kisshu smirked, but that faded when the door opened again. The man who had questioned them before came in with another man, and said, "My supervisor would like to question you personally."

Kisshu and Ichigo sighed as the other man asked, "Are you two plotting escape?"

"If we were, it's unlikely we would tell you about it," Kisshu said. "Besides, how exactly do you expect us to escape when there's nowhere in Tokyo that's safe for us? We'd be on the run, and that doesn't sound fun at all. My brothers were brainwashed by Blondie too, so my ship isn't a safe place either. We've got nowhere to go."

"We interrogated Mr. Shirogane; he says he didn't brainwash anyone, and it's true that you stole his portal machine," the man said.

"Well, I've got a question," Ichigo said. "Is the Mew Project even legal? I never gave my consent to being infused with animal DNA, nor did my teammates. I would think that would be illegal. And to my knowledge, my parents weren't told either. In fact, I was told by Ryou that I shouldn't tell them anything about the Mew Project. And whether he tells you a bunch of lies or not, Ryou still brainwashed all the Mews, Kisshu's brothers, and Keiichiro. Is there some reason you CAN'T arrest him?"

"We can't arrest someone with no proof of a crime," the man said.

"Did you even bother checking the basement of Café Mew Mew?" Ichigo asked. "That's where Ryou's lab and everything for the Mew Project was located the last time I checked."

"We didn't have a search warrant," the man said. "We only had a warrant to ask questions, not to search the building."

"Well, I'd suggest getting one before Ryou decides to brainwash MORE people- namely the police force," Ichigo said bitterly. "And I refuse to answer any more stupid questions about this. If you don't want the truth, tough. I'm not going to lie about what I know, no matter how much you may want me to."

The man sighed and looked over at Kisshu. "Is it pointless to ask you questions?" he asked.

"I already told you guys why I was attacking Tokyo, and the best way to stop the attacks; I see no reason to tell you again," Kisshu said.

The man looked at the guy who had been questioning them earlier, and said, "You didn't mention anything about him telling you how to stop the attacks."

"I thought it was in the notes," the man said. "Although it's not going to be easy to pull off."

"What is it?" the other man asked.

"Killing some kid named Aoyama Masaya," the man said. "Apparently he's actually the aliens' leader, and Kisshu said the only way to deal with this is killing him before he turns into their leader. I didn't really get the 'human host' thing, but I'm not the one from a different planet."

The other man sighed and looked at Ichigo and Kisshu. "We'll keep you informed," he said. "Depending on the outcome of things with Mr. Shirogane, you two might be set free. For now, sit tight and don't cause trouble."

Kisshu sighed, and Ichigo said, "Fine."

The man nodded to the other guy, and they left.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu and asked, "What now?"

"I'm going to get some sleep; it's pointless to do anything before we know what's going to happen with Blondie," Kisshu said. "I'd suggest you do the same, it's kind of late."

"Okay, but you have to sleep on the other bed, got it?" Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed and went to the other bed, then took off his boots and curled up. Ichigo sighed and did the same.

**Insanely short, but for some reason I had a lot of trouble concentrating this time, so I'll try to get more out soon. Till then, please review!**


	3. Escape

**Arrested! Chapter 3:**

**Escape**

The next morning, Kisshu woke up at 6:30. It took him a minute to remember where he was, but then he saw Ichigo still asleep, and sighed. He got out of bed and stretched, then started making his bed.

He was startled that Ichigo hadn't woken up yet by the time he finished making the bed, so he went over and shook her. "Nyaa…" was her disgruntled response.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Kisshu asked. "It's 7 and you're still sleeping."

"You woke me up at 7!?" Ichigo asked. "That's EARLY!"

"It is? For me that's late," Kisshu said.

"I'm half-cat, I need at least ten hours of sleep," Ichigo sighed. "If I was a real cat, I'd need nineteen hours."

"Damn that's a lot of sleep," Kisshu said. "I need seven hours at most."

Ichigo sighed and sat up, smoothing her hair back. Then she asked telepathically, _Do you think they'll let us out for breakfast?_

_I don't know, _Kisshu said. _I think we should wait a little longer, to figure out what's happening with Blondie. The guy said we might get set free if they find out Blondie's lying._

_Yeah, but what if they don't set you free? _Ichigo asked worriedly. _You were attacking Tokyo; I was only accused of theft._

_I still think we need to wait, _Kisshu said. _If it's not absolutely necessary to teleport from here to Cyniclonia, I'd rather not do it. I don't like lying in bed all day, and I'll be too weak to do much else if I teleport to Cyniclonia._

_Alright, _Ichigo said. _Someone's coming._

Kisshu turned toward the door, just as it opened. A woman who didn't look like police officer came in with a tray, which she put on the table near the barred window. She looked nervous, and Ichigo asked, "Why are you so nervous? We're not scary."

"You're not?" the woman asked. "My coworkers drew straws on who got to take the food here, and my friend is currently yelling at one of the others for suggesting I write my will before breakfast."

"Um… are your coworkers insane?" Ichigo asked. "We're not THAT bad."

"Your friend is smirking at me…" the woman said.

"He just wants you to leave so we can have a tickle war," Ichigo said. To her surprise, Kisshu squeaked and quickly climbed under the bed. "Or not," Ichigo sighed.

"I'd say your friend is the insane one," the woman said dryly. Then she left, and Ichigo sighed.

"Kisshu, why are you under the bed?" Ichigo asked.

"You can't get me down here," Kisshu said.

"All I said was that we were having a tickle war," Ichigo commented.

"You're trying to kill me," Kisshu said. "Tickling me will cause me to stop breathing."

"I wasn't aware of that," Ichigo said. "I won't tickle you if you don't want me to. Can you come out now?"

"You promise not to tickle me?" Kisshu asked nervously.

"I promise, no tickling," Ichigo said.

Kisshu hesitantly came out from under the bed, and went to look at the food. Ichigo came over as he picked up a bowl of oatmeal, and picked up the other bowl. "This looks GROSS…" they said at the same time.

Ichigo sighed and tried some, then said, "It tastes like glue."

"Yup," Kisshu said gloomily. "Even the stuff we ate on my planet wasn't this bad. I doubt they'll let us have anything else, either."

"I guess we'll just have to be hungry; I don't think I can eat this without throwing up," Ichigo said.

"I hope it's not poisonous," Kisshu said.

"I don't want to find out, so let's just not eat it," Ichigo said. She put her bowl back on the tray, and Kisshu sighed, then did the same.

Before they could sit down again, they heard yelling outside. The voices were jumbled, but it sounded like someone was attacking the prison. "I wonder what's going on," Ichigo said.

"It doesn't feel like Pai and Taruto are nearby," Kisshu said. "So who else would be attacking the prison?"

Before Ichigo could respond, they heard running footsteps, and a man saying, "How the HELL did you two get in here?"

There was no response from whoever was out there; Ichigo and Kisshu just heard a cry of pain and a body hitting the floor. Then the door to their cell was flung open, and Kisshu and Ichigo were shocked to see Moe and Miwa standing there.

"There's no time to explain," Miwa said, noticing Ichigo was about to speak. "Kisshu, teleport Ichigo to her house, we'll be right behind you. We'll explain everything when we get there."

Kisshu looked unsure, but took Ichigo's hand as they walked out of the cell. He felt his teleporting ability come back, and immediately teleported to Ichigo's room.

Soon after they landed, teleportation sounded again, and Moe and Miwa appeared. "Pai and Taruto are in the living room, let's go," Moe said. Ichigo and Kisshu silently followed her and Miwa downstairs.

Sure enough, Pai and Taruto were in the living room, and Pai said, "Good, you got them."

"Yep," Miwa said. She turned to Ichigo and Kisshu and said, "Before we start the explanation, you should know that Moe and I are both half-Cyniclon. Our mom is human, but our dad isn't. And according to Pai, our dad is you guys' leader."

Ichigo and Kisshu were speechless, and Moe continued, "Soon after Miwa talked with you two, we went to the Cyniclons' ship, and reversed the brainwash Ryou did on Pai and Taruto. Unfortunately, while we were gone, Ryou sent some kind of electric current across Tokyo, brainwashing everyone. The Mews and Keiichiro are also still brainwashed. Since the police force was also brainwashed, they were told by Ryou to kill you two. We noticed him leaving the station while we were coming to visit, and we decided we'd just attack the station and get you two out."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "What's happening now?"

"Moe and Miwa killed Aoyama," Pai said. "You were right about needing to stop the fighting, Kisshu. Unfortunately, there's nowhere in Tokyo where we'll be safe. Moe and Miwa's mother was brainwashed too, so we're taking them and Ichigo back to our planet. I already informed Hideki-sama of our situation, and that it's too dangerous on Earth. He's not going to exile us."

"Good," Kisshu said.

"Moe and I got all of the Mew Aqua out of the Café's basement, and put it on the ship," Miwa said. "Ichigo, we packed a bunch of your stuff and put it on the ship too, and we packed our own stuff too. We need to go now."

"Alright," Kisshu said.

Pai and Taruto teleported to the ship, followed by Kisshu with Ichigo, and Moe and Miwa. When they landed, Pai said, "Kisshu, take the girls to your room, Taruto will be my copilot."

"Okay," Kisshu said, and led the girls to his room.

"This is nice," Ichigo said as they went in. The room was large, with a queen-size bed, a spring green sofa, a messy desk, and a nightstand. There was an overhead light, and a lamp on the nightstand. The closet was pretty big too, and there was another door at the back of the room. "What's that door?" Ichigo asked.

"My bathroom," Kisshu said. "I think I'm going to take a shower, but do you want to go first?"

"Is that okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'll just go find a towel," Kisshu said. He went to the closet and started digging around.

"Ichigo, your suitcase is over there," Miwa said, pointing to a corner.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and went over, then got some clothes, a comb, deodorant and shampoo out. Kisshu came over and handed her a towel. "Thanks Kisshu," she said, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she was done, she got dressed in a green miniskirt, white knee socks, and a black T-shirt with a large pink heart on it. Then she tied her hair up, and gathered up her dirty clothes, then left the bathroom.

Moe and Miwa appeared to be trying to teach Kisshu some card game, and he looked frustrated. "What are you playing?" Ichigo asked.

"We're trying to teach Kisshu Uno," Miwa said. "He doesn't like it very much."

"You could play something else," Ichigo said.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Kisshu said. "You three can play the weird game."

"'Kay!" the girls said happily. Kisshu sighed and went to take a shower.

By the time he got out, Miwa had won every round, and as Kisshu came over, Moe asked, "Miwa, are you jinxing the game?"

Miwa giggled. "No, I'm just good at it," she said. "Uno!"

Moe and Ichigo groaned. "Let's play something else," Moe said.

"BS!" Ichigo said. "Kisshu, I think you'd be good at it."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said. "How do you play?"

The girls explained the rules, and then Moe dealt out the cards.

_**Ten minutes later: **_"Two sevens," Miwa said.

"BS," Kisshu said. Miwa groaned and took the pile of cards in the middle.

"How do you do that?" Moe asked.

"I can usually tell when someone's lying to me," Kisshu said. "It's just a talent."

"Oh…. Three twos," Moe said. No one disputed it, so they kept going.

About an hour later, the girls had about had it. "Kisshu, you're a little TOO good at this, can we play something else?" Ichigo asked.

"Scrabble?" Kisshu suggested.

"Okay!" Moe said. Kisshu went and got the game, and they spent the next two hours playing Scrabble.

Halfway into their sixth game, an intercom came on, and Pai's voice said, _"We're about to enter the atmosphere of Cyniclonia, so stay seated."_

**Next chapter, they arrive on Cyniclonia! How will it go? Review and find out!**


End file.
